Lilligant's Stomach Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Lilligant discovers that she has no food in her house, and being very hungry, she convinces her childhood friend Whimsicott to help her out. Can Lilligant keep her hunger at a sustainable level?
1. Chapter 1

**Lilligant's Stomach Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Oh Lilligant, what have I done to you. Since I have a stomach growling fetish, and since Lilligant is too cute... well... erm... how should I put this... fap away!

...God, I can't believe I just wrote that.

Additional Note: And now, I just added these in to let y'all know that all the english names are out. So yeah, here we go, mah bois. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Lilligant belongs to Pokemon, which is owned by the rightful owners.

* * *

Lilligant yawned as she woke up in her nice, soft grassy bed. Getting up, Lilligant stretched her leafy arms as she smacked her lips, heading to the stairs. She tripped, falling on the stairs several times as she damaged herself greatly. Getting up, Lilligant sniffled as she started crying, feeling immense pain.

Several short seconds later, Lilligant got over her pain and ran into the kitchen. She lucked her lips together as she opened her refrigerator, hoping for some food inside. Much to her dismay... there was literally nothing in. Not even a single crumb.

"Wha?" Lilligant exclaimed in horror as her eyes widened, looking frantically across the kitchen to find some food. "There's gotta be some food in here..." Upon having zero results, Lilligant groaned as she sat down by the table, placing her hands on her stomach as she groaned, closing her eyes. "Oh. That's just peachy. No food around here."

Lilligant's stomach growled, prompting Lilligant to go check the garden behind herself. Lilligant searched, much to her disappointment, to find no fruits or vegetables in the garden. Lilligant moaned again asher stomach kept growling loudly, making Lilligant's little hunger problem even more potent.

"I gotta find something to eat, and fast," Lilligant commented as she headed westward, hoping that there would be some Pokemon willing to hand her some food. She tripped over a vine in the ground, landing on her face as she looked up, to see Whimsicott staring at her, placing her hands on her hips as she shook her head.

"Oh Lilligant. You look more pale than the Chum Bucket," Whimsicott told Lilligant as she helped her up, asking, "What's wrong?"

Lilligant's stomach growled again as Lilligant sighed, rubbing her stomach with her right hand. "Oh, I'm hungry and I don't have any food at my house." She held Whimsicott's stubby little hands, asking, "Do you think you could help me find some sweets, please?"

Whimsicott chuckled nervously as she closed her eyes, replying to Lilligant in a rather shaky voice, "W-why of course I'll help, Lilligant! What are childhood friends for?" She continued laughing nervously as she sighed, following Lilligant, who was overjoyed to find some food to eat. Whimsicott whispered to herself, "Oh... what have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lilligant was running alongside her pal Whimsicott as the two were on the look out for food, as Lilligant was very hungry. Lilligant's stomach growled as Lilligant rubbed it, while Whimsicott looked frantically to the left and right to se if she could find anything.

"Oh Whimsicott, I hope we can find some food soon! I don't think I can go on!" Lilligant blubbered as she snuffled, placing her right leafy hand by her face.

Whimsicott sighed as she tried her best to comfort Lilligant. "Don't worry, Lilligant. I'll make sure ya don't faint."

"You promise?" Lilligant asked as she placed both of her hands behind her back, blinking cutely. "Do you really promise, Whimsicott?"

Whimsicott sighed as she shrugged. "I promise."

"Cross your heart and swear to fart?" Lilligant asked as she giggled, her stomach growling again.

"...What?" Whimsicott paused as she stared awkwardly at Lilligant, somewhat unsure now.

Lilligant closed her eyes as she raised her right hand, quoting, "Looks are deceiving when my hunger's involved."

"You're making me worried, Lilligant..." Whimsicott stated as suddenly, both Lilligant and Whimsicott fell down an incredibly tall pit! "EYAH!"

As the two grass type Pokemon crashed at the bottom, they both groaned in pain as they got up, being surrounded by the ever so persistent gear like Klink. Lilligant and Whimsicott hugged each other tightly as the Klink closed in, all chiming in unison as the pit was sealed at the top, Lilligant and Whimsicott screaming as the pit glew red, the earth shaking once more.

There was a pair of bushes nearby, one of them containing Zoroark, who coordinated the move. He chuckled as he ran off towards the western direction, being up to **no good**.


End file.
